Rules
General Rules * Do not vandalize anything on the Wiki - articles, profiles, or otherwise. Vandalism results in an instant permanent ban. * Do not edit other members' profiles. * Do not harass other members. * Do not spam. Spam will result in a 3-day ban. Spam includes posting random, off-topic, unnecessary things to articles in the comments. These will be removed. ** Do not post about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or any of the story, being "real." The game is a work of fiction. Inspiration may have been drawn from real-life things, but the game is just that - a game. These types of posts are considered spam and will be removed, and those who continue to post them will be punished. * Making frivolous, asinine edits to articles for the sake of gaining badges will result in a 1-day ban per frivolous edit. *Do not advertise. There has been an influx of people advertising their own wikis excessively as of late. You will receive a warning on the first offense and a 1-month ban if the conduct continues. Off-handed mentions are fine, but explicitly begging people to do something is a bannable offense. It's fine to post things on your profile, but going into chat or on the forums or talk pages and acting as such will get you in trouble. Common Sense Rules * The number listed on the want ad in the first game calls a real company that is NOT Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Do NOT call this number. Anyone spreading the rumor that this number actually calls the fictional pizzeria, and/or encouraging others to call it, will be banned on the spot and all messages removed. Picture/File Upload Rules * Do not upload anything to the wikia that isn't to be used in an article. * Do not upload duplicate images to the wikia. * If you want to use a picture not on the wiki in your profile or for an RP or discussion, upload it to an external site. Sites like Photobucket and Imgur are free and easy to use. * If you are trying to upload a screenshot of an email from Scott, forward the email to Homura-chan@outlook.com first. This is so we may check for legitimacy. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Be sure to thoroughly read an article before you edit it. The information you are about to add may already be there. * Be sure that an article remains objective when editing. For example, use "the player" rather than "you." * Do not add personal theories or rumours to individual articles, unless you have been given permission by an admin, or the founder. You may discuss theories in the comments on the Theories & Rumors page, or in the comments section for that particular article. The information in the articles must be canonical. * Do your best to have proper grammar and spelling when editing articles. * Do not create new articles without permission from an admin. * Do not create new categories without permission from an admin. * Do not add duplicate files to the articles. * Do not upload duplicate files. Check through all the photos to make sure it's there first. * Do not change the genders and/or pronouns of any of the characters. * Do not mention any staff member, YouTuber, etc. by name in the articles. The only exceptions we have for this rule are already listed, so please do not attempt to add any more. * Do your best to retain continuity when abbreviating words. For example, we use "AM" and "PM" rather than "A.M." and "P.M." * Do use US spelling when editing articles. * An admin's word on an edit is final. Any attempts to disobey this rule will result in a 24-hour ban. Further attempts will result in longer bans, including a permanent ban if it is deemed necessary. * When abbreviating Five Nights at Freddy's, we use FNaF. Please keep things consistent. Chat Rules and Guidelines * Do not stupid pointless annoying messages. You will be warned, and if you do not comply, you may be banned from chat for 3 days. * Do not harass other members. You will be warned, and if you do not comply, you may be banned from chat for 7 days. * No explicit sexual subject matter or explicit gore. For example, if one is roleplaying, "stabbed them in the chest" is acceptable, but going into detail about blood and guts is not. Violating this rule may result in a 7-day (1-week) ban from chat. * No excessive swearing. * If you are being harassed by another user, or another user is spamming and will not stop despite being asked to do so, and there is no chat mod or admin present, please take screenshots. You can leave them on an admin's wall or you can wait until one joins the chat and send a private message with the screenshots. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no godmodding, no puppeteering, etc. Forum Rules and Guidelines * Do not spam. * Do not harass other users. This includes baiting and flaming. Offending posts and replies to offending posts will be removed. Warnings and bans will be issued as necessary. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy. Copyright/plagiarism *Do not copy another wiki, You could be banned from all of wikia. * Creating a copy wiki to 'try' to get back in another one is bad, If you did it, It's YOUR fault. Bans Excessive vandalism will result in an infinite ban first off. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3 day ban. * Third Offense: 1 week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2 week ban. *Fifth Offense: Infinite ban. Category:Moderation